The Slytherin Hero
by LongLiveInsanity1
Summary: "Theodore was beginning to get annoyed. Here he was, trying to kill himself in peace, but no. Malfoy had to show up and ruin it." 'Slytherin hero' is a rather... oxymoronic term, after all. Oneshot.


Theodore Nott ran his hand along the cool iron rail, pondering it. Was this really the right way to… go about it? After all, throwing yourself off the Astronomy Tower at three o' clock in the morning was not just boringly predictable, but also rather theatrical. Draco Malfoy, the very definition of histrionic, might end his life this way, if he were so inclined, but was he, Theodore Nott, really capable of putting on such a show?

Theodore half turned away from the edge, from the darkness, inwardly conflicted. He had a small quantity of poison stashed in his trunk, under his bed; it now seemed strangely inviting. He could easily take it into one of the disused dungeon classrooms, and he doubted anyone would find his body. They wouldn't even notice he was gone. Maybe that was a more Theodore Nottish way to go: unnoticed to the last.

The one hand still resting on the rail almost forcibly pulled him around again. No. He'd had enough of being invisible, and enough of sneaking into empty classrooms. If he was going to die, then, damn it, he was going to go out with a bang. Determinedly, he swung himself over the rail and onto the precariously narrow ledge. For a moment, as the adrenaline coursed dizzyingly through his veins, time seemed to stick in the treacle darkness. For one blissful moment, he just stood there, breathing deeply, and feeling the air on his face. In his final moments, he felt more alive than he ever had before. Ironic. Spreading his arms wide, as if to embrace the night, and leant forwards, ready to fall…

A hand shot out from behind him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forcibly inwards and away from his inviting end. Jolted back to earth, Theodore sighed deeply, his suicide attempt foiled. He turned to face the idiot had decided to 'save' him, and was, momentarily, rendered speechless.

"Evening, Nott."

Theodore tried to pull his hand free. "Morning, Malfoy. It's morning."

The corners of Malfoy's mouth twitched, but he refused to relax his grip. "I don't think so," he said, glancing at Theodore's wrist. "Not until I know you're not going to do anything stupid."

Theodore was beginning to get annoyed. Here he was, trying to kill himself in peace, but _no_. Malfoy had to show up and ruin it. "I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm just committing suicide. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave."

Malfoy tilted his head, eyes narrowing, and Theodore silently cursed him. He knew that look. It was the 'I can't quite figure you out but I'm damn well going to try' look that Malfoy usually wore whenever they conversed. Theodore wasn't afraid to speak his mind and, try as he might, Malfoy was incapable of grasping such radical concepts as 'Maybe being a pureblood isn't all it's cracked up to be', 'Potter isn't actually the Anti-Christ' and now, apparently 'Sometimes, people aren't happy with their lives, so they throw themselves off tall buildings.'

"Is this about your mother?" Malfoy guessed. That shook Theodore a bit.

"No!" he snapped. There was a pause. "It can't be about her! She died. That's it. She just died! Death is simple." He turned his head to the inviting black. "This is anything but simple. My _life _is anything but simple."

He could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into the back of his neck. "What happened to you, Nott? You never used to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"So… Pathetic." Theodore whipped around again, this time angrily.

"Pathetic?"

Malfoy looked at him with disdain. "Yes. Pathetic. When'd you become such a coward?"

"I'm not a coward!" Theodore snarled, his voice reverberating around the Tower. "I'm brave enough to get out! I'm not going to be a part of this any more; I _refuse _to keep living a lie."

Keeping a firm grip on Theodore's arm, Malfoy put his other elbow on the rail and rested his chin on his hand, contemplating Theodore. "Remember when we were five? When you all but kidnapped me and took me down to the village near the Manor to play with all the 'nice Muggle children'?"

Theodore frowned. "I – "

"Or when we were seven, when your father had that formal dinner for Ministry personnel and you gave that speech to the Minister about corruption and the loss of accountability in the Wizarding Government?"

Theodore scowled. "Of course I remember. Father used the Cruciatus Curse on me for that."

Malfoy shook his head, a little sadly. "You've always refused to 'live a lie', Nott; that's not why you're a coward. You're a coward because here you are, about to kill yourself when you know full well that it's not going to achieve anything. By contrast, coming to the Christmas Party at the Manor and having another blazing row with your father over the Christmas pudding about Muggleborn rights?" He smirked. "That might just achieve something."

Theodore said nothing, struggling with how to make Malfoy understand that suicide was his _only _option. After a few moments of silence, Malfoy sighed, and made a slightly strange face that Theodore couldn't read. "Don't be a coward, Nott," he said slowly, almost painfully. "Be a hero. Heroes keep fighting."

And, as quickly as he had grabbed it, Malfoy released his wrist and straightened up. He stared thoughtfully out into the empty darkness for a second, before turning to leave.

"That's it?" It slipped out before Theodore could stop himself; Malfoy turned his head to smirk at him.

"I know you'll do the right thing, Nott. You always do."


End file.
